Le dernier Sourire
by Lord La Folle
Summary: La vengeance d'un homme brisé est la pire chose qu'il soit. Car il n'a plus rien à perdre... La famille de Fenrir aurait du s'en rendre compte ...


Salut !

Encore un OS (en mode tragique ... Impossible à arrêter !) En fait, je retrouve tous ces trucs dans mon ordi et vous en héritez ! xD

Note : UA. Tout à J.K Rowling, enfin je ne crois pas que Fenrir avait un frère ... Mais bon !

* * *

Le dernier sourire

Jamais vous ne m'aurez.

Je serais toujours parti avant.

Je vous aime et vous n'êtes plus que résidus par ma faute.

J'en suis fière

Je me lève tout doucement, plus aucune envie de rire en moi, juste cette horrible sensation de bonheur, il me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, comme un rejet, je ne veux pas de son amitié, mes lèvres s'étirent vers le haut pour former un rictus qui pourrait être qualifié par nombres de personnes d'arrogant.

Je me détourne de l'homme qui a oser me sourire, et s'approcher de moi, j'ai envie de lui dire que si il se rapproche encore, il risque sa vie, qu'il devrait s'éloigner de moi, mais je ne le fais pas.

Je pars, je mets le plus de distance possible entre nous.

Trop tard.

Un grand bruit retenti, je ne jette pas un regard en arrière, je sais ce que j'y verrais, l'homme qui m'a sourit est mort, peut être un poignard dans le cœur, une balle dans la tête, un poison dans le sang. Je continue ma route.

Quelqu'un a encore manqué sa cible. Il m'a encore manqué

Cet homme m'a juste souris pour m'apporter un café, c'était un serveur dans un bar.

Il ne m'aurait pas sourit, il aurait été en vie. J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis et aucuns amis, tous se font éliminer, même pour un simple sourire à mon égard.

Et tout doucement, mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire victorieux.

D'un bond, je m'écarte de la route, gardant ainsi ma vie en moi, pendant qu'une balle va se figer dans le mur à quelque millimètre de moi.

Un amateur. Je l'ai entendu arriver, je l'ai entendu charger son arme, je sentis la sueur dégouliné sur son front, je sentis la peur s'insinuer en lui, j'ai perçu son doute, j'ai perçu son hésitation.

Il est un amateur, mais peut être devrais-je arrêter d'étirer mes lèvres pour le narguer, il ne manquera pas éternellement sa cible.

Je continue ma route, alors que les innocentes personnes restent figées de stupeur, une balle en pleine rue ? Inimaginable

Et d'un mouvement sec je tire de ma veste un simple pistolet qu'on trouve peut trouver un vente, et sans prendre le temps d'inspirer, le coup est parti dans un bruit de tonnerre, et je vois le corps chuté du haut de l'immeuble où il était perché, le temps que les piétons réagissent, je suis déjà entrain de héler un taxi, mon arme invisible aux yeux de tous.

Je grimpe dans la voiture jaune, je m'approche du chauffeur et lui donne notre destination.

Je m'appuis sur le dossier de la banquette arrière. Doucement, je me saisis d'un canif et creuse une entaille de le cuir de la voiture, j'y glisse mon vieux pistolet, je me sais d'un file et d'une aiguille, et en bonne ménagère je recouds passionnément le cuire. Le chauffeur de remarque rien.

Arrivé devant un sombre bâtiment. Je paye le chauffeur puis je sors, je jette mon matériel de couture dans la première poubelle, j'avance, j'entre dans le bâtiment, je croise des ouvriers entrain de réparer une machine à café, je m'approche et dépose mon poignard dans leur boite à outil, je m'éloigne et sors du bâtiment.

Les preuves ne sont plus. Je connais bien mon travail. Je suis un maitre dans cet art. Tout en me dirigeant vers un magasin quelconque, j'essaie de trouver une personne qui puisse être mon pire ennemi. Un nom s'impose à moi. Encore lui. Toujours lui. Depuis qu'il est né, il m'a gêné, emportant toute l'affection avec lui. Mes parents et moi fondions devant ce faux sourire. Je l'adorais. Il était mon petit frère chéri. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Maintenant j'allais prendre la sienne. C'était une promesse. Mon but ultime, une fois cela fait, je n'aurais plus qu'à rejoindre père, mère et frère dans la tombe. Ironique en se disant que c'était moi qui les avaient tous envoyés dedans. Toute notre famille serait morte de ma main. Moi y compris. J'en éprouvais un certain sentiment de fierté. Il vivait en ce moment ces dernières minutes.

Et dans un mouvement fluide, je me retournais, ma veste flottant autour de moi tel une sombre aura. Je fixais quelques instants le policier qui aidait tranquillement une femme à retrouver son chemin. Je propulsais doucement mon corps vers lui. Il tourna un regard brun clair dans mes yeux. Son visage se figea dans une expression de surprise, immédiatement remplacée par du dégout mélangé à de la colère.

- Toi. Fenrir…cracha-t-il

- Salut frérot, susurrais-je et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose, je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche et son nez, l'empêchant de respirer ou d'émettre le moindre bruit. Je le trainais dans une ruelle déserte. Tandis qu'une de mes mains retenait ses plaintes ou cris, l'autre s'approcha de son cou et le saisit. Et je serrais. Un sentiment de bonheur m'envahit. Mon frère tremblait sous moi, suffoquait. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Il arrêta de bouger. Enfin. Je ris en laissant tomber son cadavre.

Je me saisis d'un petit pistolet. J'en ai toujours deux. Le charge tranquillement. Le dirige vers ma tempe. Le métal froid me fait frissonner. Et je tire. Un sourire étalait sur mon visage serein.

* * *

Assez court, même beaucoup ... Un peu nul aussi, non ?


End file.
